


Can I Call you Daddy?

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Prompt: steven gerrard/alberto moreno (805): Quick question... Can I call you daddy? Or would that just really made the whole 12 year age gap a bigger deal...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Call you Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this.

Moreno's on his knees within a few moments and Stevie is left suddenly, desperately, flinging his arms about in an attempt to find anything to grip onto befor-- "ohhh fuck".  
  
The kid's eyes dart up from where he's slowly but surely licking (!?! jesus fuck) his way through the cotton of his captain's briefs. He smirks, hums, and reattaches his mouth, letting his fingertips rub up against the waistband.  
  
Stevie realises at some point, just before he loses his boxers, that he's being studied. He's got (among other things) these dark chocolate eyes trying to swallow him whole, trying to extract some kind of fatherly (ew) or sporting wisdom that Stevie's not quite sure even he has privy to.  
  
Anyway, his pants are pooling at his ankles along with the wet cotton of his briefs and any dignity the captain of a football club has remaining. A fist finds its way to his dick and for the moment at least, Moreno's mouth is unoccupied. He instead bites down on his lip when Stevie juts his hips up, and Steven vaguely wonders if this lad is legal in every continent, city and county on earth. The vague wonder may come across as fear- at least, that would explain the next series of events.  
  
"Quick question, Can I call you daddy?"  
  
Moreno licks at his lips and Steven partakes in something akin to choking.  
  
"Or would that just really make the whole 12 year age gap a bigger deal...?"  
  
Okay, Steven notes. _I'm choking. This is it, I'm going to die with this kid's hand on my dick._ It turns out, though, that his left back also decides that it is possible that the crimson colour his captain's face is turning is probably no longer just an ever-present blush. "Oh shit, Stevie?" _Well, I'm not going to die with his fingers around my cock anymore, so that could be a small repentance._  
  
Moreno's hands are shaking at his shoulders now. "Stevie? I was just... I joke. Captain? Are you okay?" The lust that had previously graced his face is all but gone and he's reaching for his phone. "Oh god, el jefe is going to kill me."  
  
Stevie coughs. "Jesus lad," he splutters, "what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm calling Señor. Rodgers?" Stevie all but dives at him. 

It was never this difficult with Xabi.

**Author's Note:**

> Again: sorry.


End file.
